


Celestial Navigation Remediation

by aerosmiley219



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Office Sex, Woman on Top, make it right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 18:13:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4147839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerosmiley219/pseuds/aerosmiley219
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mistress CJ returns to make Josh's failed press briefing right.  (I'm having to use the word "remediation" a LOT at work right now so it was on my mind...)  smut ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Celestial Navigation Remediation

“Joshwa!” CJ shouted. 

“Joshwa! What were you thinking?”

“Oh, hey CJ. It... Um.. I. It was a mistake?”

“Can I see you in my office? Now.”

Josh walked into CJs office, carefully studying his feet or his tie or his belt. “Look, CJ, it just happened.”

“Joshua. You ah goin’ to make this wight! Once I feel bettah... Do you unnerstan?”

“Well, actually, you are still talking kinda funny so ‘understand’?” Josh asked, trying to keep a straight face.

CJ grabbed his tie and pulled him in close. “Do you weally think you’re in a position to make jokes wight now?”

“No ma’am.”

“Wight. Meet me in the pwess woom at 1pm on Sunday. Got it?”

“Yep.”

“YES, what?”

“Yes, Mistress?”

“Good boy,” CJ said with a gentle slap on his cheek. “Now go ‘way. I gotta figure out how to fix this.”

Josh stalked out of CJs office and made a point not to make eye contact with anyone, shutting his door before Donna had a chance to ask him what the hell he was thinking. Again.

 

The rest of the week passed without further incident. CJ had a good enough rapport with the press corps to laugh off Josh’s fuck up and move on.

Sunday morning came and went quickly and quietly. Josh ate half of a turkey sandwich before realizing it was almost time to pay the piper. He walked over to the press room and looked around.

“CJ? Are you around?” He looked around the room, the offending podium seemed to be mocking him; he intended to stay far away from that place as long as he could manage. He walked up to a window and looked out at the world going on around him.

“You’re on time. Good, Joshua,” came a husky voice from the back of the room.

Josh spun around and saw CJ standing with a bunch of folders in her arms, crossed over her chest.

“Yeah. So, I take it we’re going to run through the briefing how it should have gone? Cuz I gotta tell ya, I’m really not looking forward to getting up there again. Those people are like jackals!” Josh laughed to himself, “Ha! Jackals!” He smiled and shook his head.

He looked up to see if CJ caught the inadvertent reference. She did but she wasn’t showing any amusement.

“Take off your tie and place it on the last seat in the first row closest to you. Then strip to your boxers, fold your clothing and put them neatly on the edge of the stand.”

Josh blinked and looked at her. “Uh, CJ?”

“Now Joshua. And it’s Mistress Claudia.” She paused, taking in the man in front of her. “The quicker you respond, the gentler I’ll be,” she cautioned.

“Okay but I didn’t wear boxers today. I only had tighty whities. But they’re blue. Can I at least leave my pants on?”

CJ raised an eyebrow and grinned. “Even better. Continue as instructed,” she said at him, waving her finger up and down his body.

She walked closer to him, her heels clicking on the tile floor. She was very glad she always kept a spare set of dress clothes, including heels, and some jewelry on hand in the event a formal occasion should unexpectedly pop up. Or, situations like this with her new boy toy.

Josh continued undressing as instructed, hoping beyond hope that no one could see as far into the briefing room as he could see out. He swallowed hard as his light blue jeans hit the floor. He bent over to pick them up to fold them and happened to look up at CJ. He caught a grin on her face as her eyes traveled back up his chest, to his face.

He thought about making a joke about it being awfully cold in here but decided against it.

CJ walked closer to him and set down the files she was holding in front of her to reveal an almost translucent white silk shirt, showing him that she wasn’t wearing anything underneath. And yes, the room was chilly, as evidenced by her rock hard nipples. 

She smiled as she saw his reaction to her shirt situation, first the reaction in his eyes, then in his tighty whities. CJ walked up to him and slid one finger down his chest, between his pecs, letting her nail push into his skin just enough to give him chills, down to the line of his underwear before dropping off.

Josh got a little harder. He swallowed again as he looked at this beautiful woman in front of him, teasing him.

CJ bit her lower lip and looked up at Josh. She leaned forward and flicked his lower lip with her tongue. Josh’s body lurched forward in an attempt to continue the kiss.

He grew harder still.

CJ ran her hands over his shoulders and down his arms, up over his chest and gripped his nipples. She pinched them both simultaneously and looked Josh in the eyes.

“Now Joshua,” accentuating his name with lips that seemed to be more full than usual, “I think you can do better than the briefing earlier this week. Don’t you?”

“Uh,” Josh said, blinking trying to focus on anything but his growing erection. “Uh, yeah. I mean, yes.”

“Yes what,” CJ asked pinching harder and giving his nipples a twist.

Josh’s knees began to buckle but he caught himself, “Yes. Mistress.”

CJ leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on his lips then released his nipples. “Good. Now go behind the podium and place one hand on top of each side so I can see them. We’re going to walk through this week’s press briefing.”

Josh gave a quiet sigh realizing he’d have to face his foe again, so soon. He turned around and walked up the stairs and stood behind the podium, placing one hand on each side. He thought to himself, “at least I’ll be behind this thing so it won’t be any more obvious how out of control I already am.”

CJ sat in the center seat in the front row, crossed her legs, and placed the manila folders on top. She folded her fingers together on top of them and looked up at Josh.

“So. Joshua. When was the last time President Bartlett had a cigarette?”

Josh blushed, slightly. “The last time he took a drag off of a cigarette was the other day when he borrowed one from Katie. He hasn’t partaken since.”

CJ nodded. “Better.”

She made eye contact with Josh and asked, “does the president have a ‘secret plan to fight inflation’?” As soon as the question had left her lips, she took her index finger and placed it on her tongue then began to suck on it. Josh’s eyes got wide and all he could do was stammer.

“I… Uh… He…”

CJ pulled the finger from her mouth and placed it on one of her nipples, slowly circling it over her shirt. She pinched it, took in a quick breath and made an audible whimper of pleasure.

“I asked you a question, Joshua. ‘Does the president have a ‘secret plan to fight inflation’?” CJ removed her fingers leaving a wet spot over her rock hard nipple. She bit her lower lip and tilted her head to the side, awaiting an answer.

Josh swallowed hard. He moved his left hand to readjust his throbbing cock and replaced it as soon as he realized that was more than likely against the rules.

“I didn’t say you could move your hands, did I, Joshua? Take off your tighty whities and place them over the podium so I can see them. Move your hands again without permission and you’ll be standing next to the podium. Understood?”

Josh nodded his head and proceeded to remove his last article of clothing. His cock sprang free and throbbed. He wanted so badly to stroke himself but did not.

He placed his underwear on the podium and replaced his hands in their original spots.

“Would you like me to ask you the same question a third time? Or are you prepared to answer me?” CJ asked, one eyebrow raised.

“No! No! I’ve got it. Does the president have a plan to fight cigarettes. Okay…” Josh gave a sheepish grin as soon as the words left his mouth.

CJ shook her head. “I don’t think so Joshua. Take two steps to your right and lay the palms of your hands flat on your thighs.”

Josh closed his eyes and did as he was told. Once in place, he couldn’t bring himself to open his eyes to acknowledge the beautiful woman in front of him staring at his naked and aroused form.

He started speaking before she could ask the question, again. “There is no secret plan to fight inflation because I misspoke. It was an attempt at humor and I failed miserably.” Without a pause, he hurriedly followed that with, “Next question?”

Josh slowly opened one eye to see if that’d work in his favor or not. His other eye shot open when he heard the files on CJs lap hit the floor. She’d spread her legs and let her hand slide into her pants to begin rubbing her clit in front of him. When she saw he’d noticed she smiled and moaned.

Josh’s breath caught in his throat and he whimpered louder than he would have liked. That only seemed to urge CJ on. She tossed her head back and moaned a little louder, letting her free hand massage her tits.

Josh struggled to keep his hands at his sides. They had become tight fists but still remained in place. His fingers were digging into the palms of his hands but he didn’t notice the prickling sensation. All he could see was his Mistress Claudia pleasing herself in front of him and he knew he wasn’t even allowed a taste. It was killing him. 

He throbbed harder than he ever had before and he could feel a wet spot forming at the tip of his cock. Maybe he could wipe it off before she opened her eyes. He chose not to risk it. Lord knows what further punishment she’d dole out and this was painful enough.

His breathing became faster as he worked harder and harder to maintain his composure.

CJ rode her hand, pinched her nipple, and came. “Fuck,” she whispered. She looked back at her toy and saw his state of misery and she smiled. She pulled her hand out of her pants and proceeded to lick herself off of her fingers. “Mmm. Fuck I taste good. Don’t I?”

She looked up at him and waited for his response.

“I. I… god yes!” Josh’s knees were visibly quaking. CJ gave a quiet giggle.

“Come here,” she beckoned.

Instead of taking the steps, Josh jumped down, wasting no time getting to her.

“Eager, I see,” CJ laughed.

Josh stood in front of her debating on whether or not to drop to his knees and beg for a taste or to stay standing and hold out hope she might touch him.

CJ scooted up in her chair and leaned in close to Josh’s groin. “Hmm. That pearl drop looks awfully big. I guess that means you kept your hands where they should have been while I was pleasuring myself. Good boy.” She leaned forward and took his head in her mouth. She licked it, sucked hard, swirled her tongue around once then sat back.

“Oh thank you, Mistress. Please don’t stop!” He whimpered when she pulled off of him.

CJ licked her lips and swallowed the little preview Josh had given. She reached up and took a hold of Josh’s balls. She massaged gently, “are you going to be more careful next time?”

Josh nodded. “Yes Mistress.”

“And you won’t be as big of a smartass, either?” She gave his hard cock a swat and delighted in it bouncing in front of her.

“Yes. You will.” CJ stood up in front of him and unzipped her pants, letting them fall to the floor. She pressed herself into him and give him a hard kiss. Her tongue parted his lips and he took her in, eagerly.

Josh threw caution to the wind and put a hand on the back of her head to bring her in closer.

CJ moaned into his mouth as Josh started thrusting against her thigh. It felt so good to finally be touched, he had to work on holding his load. The last thing he wanted was to be made to lick it off of this floor while she spanked him.

CJ moved her hands from his back to his ass and dug in her nails. Josh moaned into her mouth. She pulled back, taking his lower lip with her then releasing it when his head had to move along to accommodate her.

CJ sat back down and took in the sight of this man in front of her. She wanted to have him pin her against the wall and fuck her until they both passed out but she wanted her show to continue a bit longer.

“Close your eyes and stroke yourself, slowly. While reciting the Pledge of Allegiance,” CJ ordered. Sure it was silly but she was enjoying herself. 

Josh moaned and began. CJ took off her top and lacy underwear and stood in front of him. This task seemed to be too easy for her pet so she began circling him, as though he were her prey.

From behind, CJ pressed her full body into his. Her nipples almost cutting into his back. Her hot wetness pressed into his tight ass.

Josh stumbled over the words but pressed on. CJ leaned forward and took one of his earlobes in her mouth. She sucked it then whispered, “when you finish, I want you to kiss me, then push me against the wall and fuck me so hard I forget just how badly you fucked up. Completely redeem yourself, Joshua.”

She’d barely finished whispering the order into his ear when he said, “…forever and ever AMEN!”

Josh spun around and kissed CJ hard. He used his body to push her backwards towards the wall. When they, apparently, weren’t moving fast enough for him, he grunted, lifted CJ, who wrapped her legs around him, then resumed their kiss. They got to the wall and Josh slammed her back into the wooden wall. A little too hard but it didn’t seem to faze either of them.

Josh went to set her down so he could spin her around and pin her against the wall but when he started to do so, CJ stopped him, “no!” she panted. “This is so much better. I want to see your face as the frustration drains from it. I wanna watch you cum for me.”

He smiled and started to reach down to slide himself into her but again, she stopped him. “Just hold on to me. I got this.” She grinned, looked down and slid him into her.

Josh thrust once, hard and deep. He couldn’t believe how wet she was or how good she felt enveloping him.

They began kissing again, just as passionate as before. Each thrust elicited a grunt and a whimper.

Josh broke their kiss and buried his face into CJ’s neck. “FUCK” he grunted. He came hard. CJ felt his release and whimpered “don’t stop, baby. I’m so close. Don’t stop…”

Josh worked to keep thrusting despite his waning strength and, fortunately for him, it didn’t take much more to get her there.

She dug her nails into his back and bit down on his shoulder.

He finally stilled inside her while her spasms slowed. She picked up her head and kissed his lips.

Josh set her down and let out a big contented sigh.

“You’re forgiven, Joshua,” CJ said with a smile. “Lesson learned?”

“Yes, Mistress. Although now I’m pretty sure I’m going to have a tough time walking into this room without getting a raging hard on.”

CJ giggled and kissed him once more. “Even better than I could have anticipated. Although…” CJ thought for a second, looking away.

Josh looked at her from the corners of his eyes, ‘uhh, what?”

CJ dropped to her knees and took his softening cock in her mouth, cleaning herself off of him. Josh’s hips jerked back, “Fuck! CJ!!”

Once he was cleaned off to her satisfaction, she held out her hand for him to help her up. “I just wanted to drive home my point.” She smacked his face and smiled. “Now you may call me CJ.”


End file.
